


Callum with a Rose

by lightspire



Category: Canadian Actor RPF
Genre: Fanart, Flowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/lightspire
Summary: Photomanip of Callum Keith Rennie holding a rose, because beautiful things belong together.





	Callum with a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Original image from Jigsaw. Created for CKR Flower Crown Day 2019.

Photomanip of Callum Keith Rennie holding a rose, because beautiful things belong together.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162935775@N03/45971095944/in/album-72157699164464790/)


End file.
